


Revel

by MeltingAutumn



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, there are tears, this is the sappiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingAutumn/pseuds/MeltingAutumn
Summary: Jack has some realizations on a stage in front of thousands of people, and recognizes there's a lot for him to be thankful for.





	

Jack was feeling tired.

Part of him was aware that he was standing in front of thousands of people next to Mark, Bob, and Wade, and the other part of him was aware that the clock at the front of the stage was counting down from ten minutes. It’s not that he didn’t want to be there- not at all. He was having the time of his life, a permanent grin implanted on his face as his friends yelled and commented sarcastically at a funny question from the audience.

All this commotion was really starting to wear him down, though. Especially after being in the heart of it all weekend. He felt his headache worsen, but there was no chance he was going to ruin this moment with his own self-pity. He answered a question from the audience, leaning an elbow on Wade’s tall shoulder, and then feigning frustration when Wade propped up on his tip-toes to be farther out of reach. He tried not to laugh, but failed at the end and bumped his head against Wade’s arm in a half-attempt to get him to come back down to a reachable height.

Mark made a short joke, which only caused Bob to turn around and tower over him too. “C’mon Jack- we have to rebel against the titans.” Mark murmured into his hands, trying to sound tough. “Here- get on my back.”

“What?” Jack laughs.

“Yeah, c’mon! Unless you want to carry me.”

Bob is laughing. “Yes Mark, because we all want to see Jack snap like a twig under your weight.”

“Is that an insult to my weight?” Mark puts his hands on his hips, grinning in his direction while beckoning Jack over.

“I think that’s an insult to my muscles.” Jack says as he flexes, waiting until Mark does as well, putting his friend to shame. Jack drops his arms to his sides, pretending to be insulted, and pouts at Mark as he walks over

Mark squats down a bit to give him room, and then Jack climbs on with a loud yelp, throwing his arms around his friend’s neck. Their weight leans forward too much for a second, and Jack yells, gripping Mark’s shoulders out of fright while he tries to correct them. “Mark, Mark be careful!” He cries out, a string of curses leaving his mouth, earning laughter from the audience.

“I will if you stop screaming in my ear!” Mark retorts back, shuffling his weight to get a better grip. Jack uses that stability to straighten himself, holding his head up higher.

He blinks several times, seeing the stage from a different perspective. “Hey, I’m eye-level with Wade now!”

“But you’re not taller.” Wade reaches out and leans his elbow on Jack’s head, pushing him down a bit. The audience is losing it with laughter.

Jack is ready to get down now, but Mark decides last second to just collapse onto his knees and fall to his side. Jack, now startled, yells as he is suddenly falling. His shoulder hits the wooden floor rather roughly, and he rolls onto his side as Mark lets go of him. The two of them sprawl out on the ground, laughing hysterically at the ridiculousness of the sight. Bob and Wade only watch, grasping at their stomachs for air, and the two smaller ones pick themselves up off the floor, trying to catch their breath as well.

From the ground, the lights were less intense. Jack uses that opportunity to raise his head, looking out into the audience from his sprawled out position on the ground. There were so many people. A sea of color looks back, with smiling and laughing faces, all watching him and his friends. He can only smile back, grinning in an attempt to share with them the blissful glee he was feeling.

He glances up to see Bob holding a hand out to him, sharing his enthusiasm for the happiness he feels. Jack takes the offer and pulls himself to his feet, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes. The lights are so bright as he stands up, and he feels an overwhelming sense of joy that he can’t really describe in words. It warms his chest and sprouts a cheerful expression on his face, but it doesn’t come close to showing how he’s feeling.

They had gotten distracted from the questions. The next person waits patiently for the shenanigans to end before he approaches the microphone, and Mark asks for his name, which the audience repeats in a form of greeting.

“Hi, I just wanted to know how your year has been. For each of you.” He asks, smiling up at the camera pointed at him.

Mark looks around to see who wants to go first, and then decides to go ahead and start himself. Jack takes that time to zone out and think about how he’s going to answer.

He found himself lost in memories that he didn’t even notice when Wade was finished, and all three were looking at Jack. Mark calls his name, and his head snaps up. “Oh, ah… my- my year has been incredible.”

Jack meant to just leave it like that, but then words start pouring out of his mouth. “It’s really been amazing, all the things I’ve been able to do. I mean, _hah_ , if you told me from three years ago that I’d be doing what I did this past year, he wouldn’t have believed you. Little, little lonely boy in a cabin in the woods, with- without that many friends or resources to make incredible things, with dreams so out of reach they seemed impossible, it’s, it’s amazing.”

The exhaustion he felt earlier starts to multiply, and he’s not sure why he’s suddenly getting hit with fatigue. Maybe it’s because the watery eyes from the blaring lights, or the exhaustion he had been feeling the entire panel, or the headache. Or maybe it was the warmth of joy he felt in his chest was starting to grow as everyone watches him with smiling faces. “I mean, look at how many people are here! All these people, supporting and cheering me on in everything I do, and being the kindest people, and the sweetest community, and, and they don’t even realize that they’re the reason I’m here on this stage. They’re the reason I have an opportunity to make a difference in the world.”

He turns his head to look at his friends, who he’d been avoiding looking at, to find all three of them watching him with smiles on their faces. The sight suddenly makes his emotions take a nose-dive into an overwhelming sense of gratitude and happiness. “And they’re the reason I have the greatest friends in the world, who’ve supported me and been with me and, and, and taught me everything I needed to know to be in this world of creating, and who love me and love being around me and… if you told me from that long ago that I’d have all this, all these people that care about me, and all these p-people that want me to succeed, all these opportunities to make amazing things, all these moments to be a part of, he-he wouldn’t…”

An image of himself from so long ago comes into his mind. He imagines himself back in those shoes, wandering the old cabin and watching videos to pass the time of his boredom. He remembers that naive excitement he had. That raw dream of doing amazing things next to amazing people who care about him as much as he cares about them.

Jack reminds himself that he’s still in those shoes. He just got a little bigger.

He was exactly where he wanted to be. In all the world, in any place he could be, with any people he wanted to be with, he wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.

He feels a pang of panic as his eyes overflow, and the overhead lights reflect off the tear that escapes him, making it noticeable by the entire audience. The atmosphere of the room takes a complete 180, and now he’s terrified, but he’s also still feeling the weight of so much joy that he can’t contain it any longer. The sense only causes him to feel wearier and sappier. “He wouldn’t have believed you at all.” He says, his voice breaking in the middle, and the audience suddenly begins to applaud and cheer for him.

He’s about to reach up and wipe his eye, but suddenly Mark envelops him in a hug from out of nowhere, startling him. Wade wraps his arms around both of them, and then Bob comes crashing into the group, and the sudden comfort of his friends pushes him right over the edge of his overwhelming happiness. Suddenly he’s sobbing into Mark’s shoulder, gripping his and Wade’s clothing to ground himself on the stage. The audience is still cheering, but Jack can’t really hear them anymore. He feels his lips tremble as he lets out another wracking cry, his microphone muffled into Mark’s hoodie so that the audience can’t hear it, and the stage floor swims under his feet.

He doesn’t think he’s ever felt happier in his entire life.

Jack tightens his grip on his friends, not wanting to let go.

He never wants to let them go.


End file.
